


The Middle Is Where We Are

by soubriquet



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/pseuds/soubriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/226841/chapters/343794">The End Is Where We Start From</a>. A gift for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen">cognomen</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle Is Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



[ ](http://imgon.net/di-X9XH.png)


End file.
